


Realizations

by AnaMachado



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Implied Parental Abuse, Jos Verstappen's A+ Parenting, Short, Tumblr Prompt, semi-au, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaMachado/pseuds/AnaMachado
Summary: Max needs to understand some things.Based on the prompt:There’s a type of GPS that takes you where you should go rather than where you want to go





	Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> Bad English. Unbetaed.

Since he got his GPS it never worked as it should. To any other person it would work, but never to his father. Anytime he wanted to talk to him his GPS would try to send him to others persons, like his mother, sister, or even friends. Never to his father. He didnt understood even while growing up, and even as adult it was the same. He would want to talk to his father and it would send him to others persons like Christian or Daniel. Dilara was one of his GPS favorite too, his GPS would always search for her. He never understood until he was forced to recognize that his GPS only wanted to protect him.


End file.
